dollarschatfandomcom-20200213-history
SENNA.
OHAI THAR センナ or Senna (although she doesn't mind what people call her - senna nana, etc) wasn't part of the ODG but one day, she saw IPAC going on BBS on class and because she had watched Durarara an thought it was awesome, she decided to go join BBS. She uses a brown icon because she likes bows and top hats. Senna goes to the same school as Lin, iPeekatChu, L and root3. They are all on the same Japanese class too. Senna hasn't joined for that long but already, she has met many awesome people including: Lia, Silence, Mid-chan, Lena, Ace and many more. Now, most of her procrasination time is spent going on dollars and wasting time away. Senna is a hopeless ARASHI and Jo Kwon (2AM) fan. Her dream is to one day attend an ARASHI concert in Tokyo. HER LOVE FOR ARASHI Her love for Arashi has always been present for a long time. It wasn't until recently (start of the year) that she started becoming obsessed. She's always telling her friends how awesome Arashi is and occasionally pesters IPAC with her sudden fan attacks. When someone asked her which member is her favourite, she couldn't answer. She loved them all the same. SHE TALKS Although Senna was born and grew up in Australia, she isn't really fond of English and sometimes will even speak like Google translate. She can make sense when she wants to, but she'd rather not think and type whatever's on her mind. HOPELESS FOB People who know Senna in real life knows that she's a complete fob. She dresses fob. She sounds fob like Google translate. Even the food she brings to school is quite asian. And like any other typical asian, she has ocd with her hair and takes selcas all the time. But mind you, she's not vain. not vain. KAZOKU <3 Senna's little brother is Chibi!Iza which is the most innocent and adorable brother ever. On the 06.03.2011 a few people tried to dirty his mind, so Senna and a few other people tried to quickly change the topic. I will try to protect your innocent mind, young one.﻿Senna's okaasan is the awesome blackcat. Okaasan is very pretty~ Senna also has an oneechan, which is L. DAH NAME Senna, obviously isn't actually her real name. Her real name is Eva but she would rather be called Senna on bbs. She had come up with the name Senna partly from watching Bleach but partly because it sounds like her Chinese name. TELL ME SOMETHING? (leave comments for Senna? or she'll feel very forever alone :( ) From L: Senna is a leng loi~　好美啊~　きれいですね～ From Grell: You're awesome~ :D -hugs- From Ace: Hey Senna~ *agrees with Grell on this one* Um... *waves and then goes back to pretending she doesn't exist* From Elk: Hello Senna. ^^ Erm... I don't know what to say. XD *thought you were a guy untill now* >< Hello! INFO Senna is a chibi being only 155cm the last time she checked. She had turned 15 as of 02.03.2011. She resides in Sydney, Australia but her mind is always somewhere in Wonderland. One thing she's always saying is "PEACE GAISE" to break up two people that she 'thought' was fighting she is alot of the time just her misunderstanding. She spends her weekends either on the computer watching dramas, bbs-ing, blogging, tumblring, msning, skyping, tweeting or with her friends in the city. You can also find her on tumblr blogger and twitter skype: hachortle Category:Users